eq2_emulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizenship and Subclasses
The choice of one's final class is not made until level 20. Players begin on The Isle of Refuge and chose one of the four archetypes. When the player wis ready to leave the Isle, a choice is made between Qeynos and Freeport. Upon leaving, the player will be sent to the village appropriate for his race, and would be unable to enter the city itself until citizenship is granted. This is done around level 7 or 8. Advancement to level 10 can not be done without completing a class quest, and the player will then have to pick one of the three subclasses for his archetype, in the same way that an Artisan must choose at level 10. At level 20, the final choice of class is made from the two in each subclass. If the player wants to betray, this must be completed by level 20. Isle of Refuge Garven Tralk Obtain Adventurer Class (1) Ambassador T'kirr Freeport Alignment (1) Ambassador Saera Qeynos Alignment (1) Citizenship Qeynos Freeport Citizenship Sign Citizenship Sign Baubbleshire Citizenship Task (5) Beggar's Court Citizenship Task (5) Castleview Citizenship Task (5) Big Bend Citizenship Task (5) Graystone Citizenship Task (5) Longshadow Alley Citizenship Task (5) Nettleville Citizenship Task (5) Scale Yard Citizenship Task (5) Starcrest Citizenship Task (5) Stonestair Byway Citizenship Task (5) Willow Wood Citizenship Task (5) Temple Street Citizenship Task (5) Various Abbetor T'avi Qeynos Citizenship (6) Freeport Citizenship (6) Overseer Overseer Welcome to Qeynos (1) Welcome to Freeport (1) Class Quests Fighter Qeynos Freeport Master At Arms Dagorel Commandant Tychus Fighter Training, pt I (8) Fighter Training (8) Fighter Training, pt II (8) Becoming a Crusader (10) Path of the Brawler (10) Becoming a Warrior (10) Path of the Crusader (10) Commandant Tychus Path of the Warrior (10) Fighter Training (8) Delacar Mithanson Becoming a Crusader (10) Path of the Berserker (19) Becoming a Warrior (10) Path of the Guardian (19) Korong Shatterjaw Path of the Monk (19) Becoming a Brawler (10) Path of the Paladin (19 Captain Monarvia Fighter Progression (19) Path of the Berserker (19) Path of the Bruiser (19) Path of the Guardian (19) Path of the Shadowknight (19) Mage Qeynos Freeport Magister Niksel Arcanist Sonius Mage Training, pt I (8) Mage Training (8) Mage Training, pt II (8) Becoming a Sorcerer (10) Path of the Enchanter (10) Becoming a Summoner (10) Path of the Sorcerer (10) Becoming an Enchanter (10) Path of the Summoner (10) Path of the Coercer (19) Path of the Conjuror (19) Path of the Necromancer (19) Telamina Garendell Path of the Warlock (19) Path of the Illusionist (19) Path of the Wizard (19) Path of the Magician (19) Path of the Warlock (19) Path of the Wizard (19) Priest Qeynos Freeport Hierophant Aldalad Priest Kelian Priest Training, pt I (8) Priest Training (8) Priest Training, pt II (8) Becoming a Druid (10) Path of the Cleric (10) Path of the Defiler (19) Path of the Druid (10) Path of the Fury (19) Path of the Shaman (10) Path of the Inquisitor (19) Aurora Elianas Path of the Warden (19) Path of the Fury (19) Modinite Z'Vol Path of the Mystic (19) Becoming a Cleric (10) Path of the Templar (19) Proctor Fergus Path of the Warden (19) Becoming a Shaman (10) Scout Qeynos Freeport Counselor Vemerik Emissary Millia Scout Training, pt I (8) Scout Training (8) Scout Training, pt II (8) Becoming a Bard (10) Path of the Bard (10) Becoming a Predator (10) Path of the Predator (10) Becoming a Rogue (10) Path of the Rogue (10) Emissary Mitsya Arrell Silvertongue Scout Progression (19) Path of the Dirge (19) Path of the Assassin (19) Path of the Ranger (19) Path of the Brigand (19) Path of the Swashbuckler (17) Path of the Dirge (19) Path of the Troubadour (19) Path of the Troubadour (19) Betrayal Freeport to Qeynos Qeynos to Freeport Stilus Graphium Cordun Brenland Freeport to Qeynos - Part 1 (15) Qeynos to Freeport - Part 1 (10) Watcher Kenjedeau Yuri Freeport to Qeynos - Part 2 (1) Qeynos to Freeport - Part 2 (1) Executioner Selindi Cryptcleaner Remy Freeport to Qeynos - Exile (17) Qeynos to Freeport - Exile (17) Penance for Failure (1) A Painful Lesson]] (1) Penance for Great Failure (1) A Very Painful Lesson]] (1) Penance for Complete Failure (17) An Unbelievably Painful Lesson]] (17)